Enemy
by missjabbjabb
Summary: She knows he is bad, and he knows that she isn't exactly his type.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in the rain after that god damn chase that left her stranded on a barely known Terra. He looked into her hazel eyes, the eyes of a Storm Hawk.

"Now look what you have done! We are stuck here!" He yelled.

"My fault? I was minding my own business when you came and attacked me!" Piper screamed. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it in defeat. Dark Ace paced around while she sat their frozen in the rain.

He glared at her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He spat.

"Because you won't get off this Terra alive without my help. Our skimmers are trashed and this place is huge and not to mention no one will find us. So you can walk around in circles until your feet bleed or you can let me go and we can get out of here." She said gruffly. Dark Ace studied the girl, yes she wasn't lying he could tell that much.

"What happens when your boyfriend finds us?"

"I don't know, but no harm will come to you by me." He sighed then undid the rope he had around her. She stood up rubbing her wrists, then looking up to the sky.

"We can only travel in the morning; we need a place to rest for the night." She said. He nodded and walked forward Piper followed silently behind him. He found a cave that seemed relatively dry and walked into it inspecting it.

Piper followed him in to see a dirty old cave floor and Dark Ace taking off his shirt.

"Are you right?" She asked harshly.

"I need to get dry and if you have found a better way please be my guest to show me." He spat his words like venom. He was right but it was freezing and she knew that she was going to freeze.

She sat down on the side of the wall leaning her head up against the wall of the cave; she couldn't help but stare at him as he took his shirt off. She had never realised just how good looking he is, he turned his head and she quickly looked in the other direction. He smirked once again and sat down.

Why did she feel like that? He was the enemy, perving wasn't aloud.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Why would you care?" She snapped. He glared at her once again.

"Freeze to death then, saves me the trouble of killing you myself." She looked down. He was actually nice to her and she was a bitch? That didn't make up for all the times he had tried to kill her and her friends but still.

"Yes I am cold." She mumbled as she shook drenched in rain. He examined the girl in front of him, her midnight blue hair was gleaming with water trickles and her long legs sprawled out along the ground.

"Your boyfriend-"

"He isn't my boyfriend." She interrupted. He didn't know why but he felt something warm stir up inside him hearing that. She was shaking violently in the cold dripping with water, he sighed.

"Can you stop chattering?"

"Well maybe if I wasn't frozen I would be able to." She retorted. He threw his head back to the cave wall. He opened his arm.

"Take off your wet shirt and come over here." He said evenly.

"What? That is not going to happen; I will freeze to death thank-you." She laughed embarrassed that he would even suggest it.

"Look I want to get out of here and I can't do it with you dead, this isn't heaven for me either." She sat there for a minute just staring at him. Swallowing her pride she removed her shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her, her curves and the way her stomach shone in the with the water dripping down it.

Placing her shirt next to his she moved underneath his arm and automatically felt warmer, he pulled her close to his chest. She was stiff next to him. She could feel him in hailing next to her as his heart beat faster, she didn't know why but this felt so right. His smooth skin running along her fingertips she shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up in a comfortable position in his arms; he was also holding her tightly his chin or her head whilst she nestled into his neck. His chest was warm while she laid there in her bra; the warmth coming off him was infectious. She noticed how he held her, his arm around her waist the other resting over her shoulders pulling her in lightly.

"Nice of you to wake up." He yawned. Piper sprang off him hitting her head on the cave wall.

"Ouch!" Dark Ace was up in a flash pouncing to her position; she put her arms up to brace for impact but it never came. He softly grabbed her head checking where she had hit it.

"You're fine." He said flatly realising what he had just done. Backing away he grabbed his shirt pulling it over his body throwing hers at her. She quickly pulled it over her mocha skin and stood up dizzy. Maybe she had hit her head harder than she had thought, she fumbled falling back down.

"Are you alright to walk?" He asked softly. She tried standing up again but black dots once again blurred her vision falling straight back down.

"Yeah I'm fine." He scoffed and picked her up softly turning around.

"Get on my back."

"What are we five?" She slurred out. The sides of his lips twitched up.

"Well if you want we could continue sleep-"

"Let's just go." She cut him off quickly and walked out of the cave. At least there was no more rain, that was a plus. She looked around eagerly.

"There, we have to get to there that is the highest point of the mountain, its looks like a three day trip. C'mon." She said. He followed behind the girl, the silence made her uneasy but all she could think about was him. The way he looked last night, how comfortable she was, how not that evil he can really be…

What? No, she had hit her head to hard she had told herself. The rest of the day was smooth, until night. She didn't really know what to do, because when the scary noises started to echo through the night, well she was petrified. The tree they had found themselves under was relatively closed off so she was hoping that an animal would have a hard time getting through.

"Why cyclonians?" She finally asked. He looked up to her.

"I'm not talking about this."

"Why I mean its just-"

"I'm not talking about this!" He said angrily. Piper flinched then rested her head back against the tree. A pang of guilt pulsated through him after he saw the look on his face.

"Why Storm Hawks?" He asked quietly. She looked over to him, there was still a man there, a broken man but none the less she could see past that.

"My mom and dad died when I was three. After that I found Aerrow and the rest of the guys and we have been together ever since." She said smiling at the memory.

"After that we knew we had to do something better with our lives then stay on that stupid little Terra we called home and when the opportunity came we took it." Dark Ace stood there and listened almost feeling bad for her story.

"Should have joined the Cyclonians, they would have taken care of you."

"Yeah, like you take care of your men?" Piper asked. He gave her the best evils he could manage before turning away. She looked at the broken man and gave a hollow chuckle.

"Is that why you hang around them? Because you like Master Goth?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." He ran through his files of memories. All the nights they had shared together. All the times Cyclonis had used him for pleasure and in many ways he had done the same to her. He was a man with needs and she could give them to him.

"Oh please, have you seen the way she is with you?"

"Oh yeah? You're Aerrow's little pet, he says jump you say how high." Dark Ace spat. Piper gave a small, sad smile.

"Guess we aren't that much different then." She murmured. Her amber eyes met his for a second and she felt something warm stir inside of her. He felt it too, the young girl sitting in front of him in all her vulnerable form.

"There are times, when I look at you and I see a shred of humanity left in you." She whispered.

"Then you may need to look harder, because my humanity left years ago." He turned his back closing his eyes against the tree. She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't kill her during her sleep. He never did, her words rang through his head all night, there was no humanity left in him, he was glad through. Humanity made you weak and not able to do the things that need to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke he was already up and shirtless. Actually to her shock he was wetting himself with a water bottle trying to get clean. She peaked her eyes open and stared in awe of him. It would be wrong to stare, she told herself that anyway but didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Good morning." He said with a smirk on his face. She mentally slapped herself in the face, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Morning." She said quietly and embarrassed. He handed her the bottle and she took a sip out of it.

"Wait, you didn't poison this did you?" She asked. He chuckled.

"No, poisoning you would be undignified, I'll kill you when people are watching."

"You're the Dark Ace, you play dirty."

"True."

As they started to walk Piper was shocked when she walked out to find a giant creature of some sort in her way. She gasped as it raised its paw, Dark Ace quickly jumped in front of her protectively putting her behind him and covering her with one arm.

"Where is your weapon?" She shrieked.

"On my skimmer!" He shouted angrily. Compromising he picked her up in his arms and ran the other direction away from the beast. Piper was a tiny bit scared now but was just mostly confused as to why he had just saved her life. He placed her down, his hands were on her hips and there was barely any space between them.

"Why didn't you let it kill me? I thought you wanted me dead." He considered what he was going to say next.

"I need you to get off this terra, then I will let whatever is on this terra kill you." His words didn't match his eyes, and Piper knew it. He turned away and she felt disappointed when his fingertips left her body, she shivered knowing that she felt that.

Angrily she pushed him.

"What the hell? I am trying to help you, the least you can do is be nice to me!" She yelled angrily. He was in shock that she had just stood her ground against him, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I know you don't like me, and I don't like you but right now we have a common goal. So maybe you should consider not wanting to kill me for about five minutes."

"And you? Like you're any better, you would kill me in a heartbeat if you had the opportunity."

"No I wouldn't! You have goodness in you whether you like to admit it or not."

"Shut up."

"No."

"You don't know anything about me, I'm not some project Piper, you can't fix me like you would a object, I can't be saved." He yelled centimetres from her face, she had her hands crossed and she inched ever so closer forward.

"Anyone who is capable of feeling something is capable of being saved." He blinked at the girl who believed there was still goodness in him. He stepped back and cleared his throat.

"We should keep going." He walked off leaving Piper standing by herself, shaking her head she followed the man. The day was hot and tiring, they came closer to the mountain where she could at least get a signal to contact Aerrow, what would he do to Ace?

_Great, I'm calling him Ace now. _Piper thought to herself slapping her forehead. The terrain was mostly jungle but occasionally it would come to open plains of nothing. Ace looked back to her, there was so much goodness in her, how the hell could she see anything in him?

"There is a small cave up ahead, we should stay there for the night." He said quietly she nodded in approval and followed him. It was lucky they had made it in such good time because the rain started to bucket down. Piper made a fire with some old crystals she had found and sat in front of it warily.

The heat made her feel good against the bitter night, her teeth chattered while Dark Ace felt guilty about her feeling cold.

"I was weak."

"W-what?" She chattered through the coldness. He scooted over next to her and opened up his arm. She didn't argue, she was freezing. She slid into the space he had opened for her and settled in nicely. One hand went on her waist and the other around her shoulders and she settled in.

"I wanted more power and I wasn't going to get it through what I was doing, so I joined the cyclonians." She was still freezing but she felt somewhat warmer. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"So turning into an evil body guard was how you did it?"

"There isn't goodness in everyone Piper." She didn't know why she did it. Maybe because she missed Aerrow or maybe because she was lonely but she thrust herself onto him smashing her lips to his. Once she realised what she had done she backed off.

"Oh my god, I should not have done that." Dark Ace was still staring at her in shock, not that he was complaining. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Crap, holy god crap." She mumbled to herself. Looking up to him he had almost a stunned look on his face.

"That-that never gets out to anyone, ever, I was lonely and you're here and-" She was cut off by him smashing his lips to hers, this time she kissed back. She kissed back with intensity and fire, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. He was a man, and she had always thought of herself as a girl until the moment he had kissed her.

She quickly pushed him off of her and panted for air.

"No! God you're the Dark Ace, and I'm just Piper! Storm Hawks Piper!" She yelled angrily at him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She pushed off him and moved to the side of the cave.

"No, no I swear to god we aren't doing that again."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reached the top of the mountain everything was awkward, she didn't know what to say or how to talk to him. Sure they weren't the best of friends but they had come to a mutual understanding that they needed each other. She was more worried about what everyone would think of her if they found out, she was back to her senses now and she knew that what she did was wrong. She was lonely and confused which led to the kiss, that was all it was.

Her communicator was working and she had sent the signal through, she was finally going to get off of this terra. Aerrow had decided to take Dark Ace prisoner, but to turn him over after helping Piper would be wrong, she had tried to talk him into letting him go but no such luck.

She had finally figured out they were on a non-marked terra, but she was dirty, wet and she wanted to have a warm shower. Dark Ace hadn't said a word to her, nor did she want to speak but she kept thinking about that kiss and well, how much she had liked it. It was wrong and terrible, but so, so good.

"They are on their way now." She said. He nodded and sat down on a rock while she paced.

"Sit still."

"What? No, if I were you I would run now." She said. He chuckled.

"I will be able to get out of your ship, how I get back to Cyclonia will be a problem."

"Fine stay and get caught." Piper snapped angrily. She heard the ship before it hovered overhead. Aerrow ran out scooping up Piper in a huge hug.

"God I was so worried! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Junko and Finn followed with weapons pointed at Dark Ace, he put up his hands in defeat the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She mumbled. Aerrow moved some hair out of her face then looked over to Dark Ace.

"You are so lucky you didn't hurt her."

"Oh, far from." He smirked. Aerrow, Junko and Finn led him onto the ship while Stork took care of Piper leading her into the bathroom cleaning the cuts and bruises she had left from the terra. After about an hour on the ship she looked for Aerrow who was standing outside one the hangers for the bikes.

"It's the best we could do for a jail cell."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Why do you care?" Aerrow laughed giving an award winning smile to her. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"'I'm glad you're back, it wasn't the same without you here." He said. She nodded with a smile as he left the room.

"We are starting shifts, Finns on now."

"And I'm supposed to care why?" He said meanly. Piper looked down to him and put her hands to the bars.

"Why are you doing this? I know you could get out of here if you wanted to."

"My weapon is on the terra not to mention the energy cuffs you made are unbreakable." He said. She looked down to the shackles and realised he was right, there was no way he was getting out of those.

"Look you can't tell them about what happened, otherwise we will both be in deep."

"I wasn't planning on, if Cyclonis found out-"He stopped himself there. She nodded realising he meant it in a romantic way. She slid down the bars to meet him at eye level. He was close to the bars already but now it was even more.

"What happened on that Terra, stays on that Terra." He looked deep into her eyes and nodded she backed away before Finn could see.

"Piper, Aerrow wants you, dude this is totally lame! Why did I get stuck on psycho duty." He complained. Piper quickly raced away before turning back for one last glimpse of him. He was staring at her, his eyes smouldering with either hate or passion. She left the room quietly.

Dark Ace examined the young blonde who was currently checking out his reflection on the brass reflection. He chuckled to himself.

"Shut up." Finn said angrily. The smirk remained on his face.

"What?" Finn finally asked.

"This stupid little team, it's pitiful."

"You know, I would kill you right now if it weren't for Piper."

"Why for her?"

"She didn't kill you, she saved your ass without even thinking twice about it, she see's something in you that quite frankly no one else see's."

"And all along I thought you were the dumb blonde."

"I can shoot you from fifty yards away and hit you on the dead bullseye if I wanted to, but one thing I cannot do is see past the evil person you are, and that's something Piper can do." Dark Ace was taken back by the words that had come out of the teenagers mouth but it had hit somewhere hard.

"I'm not evil, I simply know my cause." He stated. Finn was the one to chuckle then.

"What is so funny now runt?" Dark Ace asked.

"For a guy who knows his cause, you seem to be mighty conflicted of your feelings towards a certain person."

"Your delusional if you think I have feelings for that bratty little girl." Somehow he didn't believe himself.

"If that's your story."


	5. Chapter 5

_He walked into the room slowly while she sit on her throne. Looking up through the thick eye liner a smile crept to the edge of her lips._

"_Did you defeat them Dark Ace?"_

"_No those little-" She raised her hand for him to stop talking and walked up to him circling with her index finger tracing ever curve of muscle._

"_Oh how I hate failure…" The evil rolling off her voice was enough to make him flinch._

"_I'm sorry my lady." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her level crushing her lips to his, once again he was allured to her and her aggressiveness. She broke it off and bit his lips._

"_I must punish you."_

His eyes shot open and he sprung up panting, Piper was sitting in front of the cell watching him.

"You and her really are together aren't you?" She asked. He shot her daggers and moved against the wall resting his head back on the cold iron of the ship.

"You talk about her in your sleep, it doesn't sound very well, loving."

"You don't know anything about us." He spat. She flinched and moved back further.

"Why are you even here?" The low rumble of the Condour rang through his ears, a sound he used to be so familiar to bringing back memories of the past.

"It's my shift." She shrugged looking back to the book in her hand. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence of the ship, her amber eyes looked back and forth between the book and him.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"What?" He fumbled taken back by the question.

"Love is for the weak." He said bleakly.

"That's not true, everyone feels things…including you." She whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"You are mistaken."

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about and the second I get out of this cage I will kill you." He smiled cruelly, Piper actually giggled. "I don't find my threats funny." He frowned.

"Look around you Dark Ace, you are alive because we let you be, we have every reason to kill you. So why kill me? What will it prove to anyone?"

"It will prove to my master that-"

"Your master? Please you're sleeping with the girl and you still call her your master, she has you wrapped around that gothic little finger of hers and you don't even realise it."

"Oh me? Please if Aerrow says jump you say how high, you're the puppet, the love sick girl who will never be loved by the boy of her dreams, who is the pathetic one now?" He said cruelly. She actually looked hurt for a second before anger flashed across her face. She threw her book down and stood up.

"You know what? I saved you! You could have died on that terra and yet I still feel sorry for you. All you are is a broken man with a psychotic girlfriend and no life; you devote yourself to killing people because it makes you feel powerful and dominant when really you are a pawn in her games!" She yelled angrily. His face remained neutral but he couldn't deny he loved the spark in her.

"And the worst bit is I keep trying to fix you, to see if there is a hint of humanity left but I just keep getting disappointed. You want to be the bad guy fine, tell me that and I'll stop trying to find something to redeem in you." He remained silent just looking at her, he stood up and walked over to the bars poking his face through being just centimetres away from hers.

"Why do you try?"

"Because sometimes when I'm with you…I find myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things you have done."

"But you won't will you?" He asked. She was shocked by his tone, it sounded defeated, like he was going to give up all hope in that moment.

"Like I told you on that Terra, I believe anyone who is capable of feeling something, is capable of saved." Her hand was now on his as crimson met amber. She didn't want to take her eyes off him and for a single moment she melted, she remembered the kiss, how much she wanted it and also how much she hated herself for doing it.

"You should get some sleep." She mumbled walking off before slightly turning back to him, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Your wrong about me Piper, I cannot be fixed."

"I guess I'll never know."


	6. Chapter 6

She sat in her throne, maybe she shouldn't have sent him on that mission, it was risky and she knew it would go wrong. Cyclonis looked to her crystals and then to Ravess.

"Is my Dark Ace alright with the children?"

"He is completing his mission, he is getting all the information we need to take them down."

"Good." She smirked looking to the pink haired woman. Sighing she stood up and paced.

"We strike soon, in full force…no mercy but I want the Dark Ace alive and if any harm comes to him…well you will see."

ON THE CONDOUR.

Piper sat at the table fiddling with some gadget that was broken, Aerrow sat across from her with a worried expression.

"Are you OK Piper?"

"I'm fine, just thinking." She mumbled placing it down and looking up to his green eyes. Once upon a time she would have melted to those eyes and now she only wanted to see crimson. She turned away quickly and shook her head to herself. Aerrow was worried about her and he thought he knew what was getting to her.

"Stay away from Piper." He said to him, Dark Ace looked up with a smirk.

"I haven't done anything to her."

"Leave her alone." He said in a low, volatile voice.

"Did you ever think maybe she doesn't want to be your puppet?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should let her make her own choices and not try to be there annoying petty hero as you so often are." He mumbled. Aerrow was at a loss for words before he lit his twin blades and held them to the bars.

"Whatever you have planned, you stay the hell away from her." He snapped.

"Run along now big boy, you have a squadron to run." Dark Ace smirked. Aerrow huffed off to his quarters. Night time came around again and once again Piper's shift came, this time she had a crystal in her hand while Dark Ace did sets of push ups. She couldn't help but admire the muscle and curves on his chest and everywhere else. He wiped his head as it trickled with sweat removing his shirt and pouring water over himself as his daily means on showering.

Her eyes looked up to him as the moonlight hit him and the dimly lit lights surrounded his cell. He looked up to her with a smile.

"Why do you keep me locked up?"

"I don't know, to contain you I guess, to stop you from going back to Cyclonia." She walked forward towards the bars where he stood up and moved closer. She was much shorter than him but he found himself admiring her, her courage, her strength, her beauty. She put her hand to the bars and looked up to him.

"It won't work, keeping me locked up here, I will get out, probably kill you and your little squadron."

He inched closer to the bars and ran his fingers down her stomach until he was tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Warmth ran through her body like an inferno, his callused hands touching her skin. He felt it too, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, now realising how much he wanted her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her back knowing it could jeopardize everything.

"Piper! Get your hands off her!" She spun around them both jumping back to see Aerrow looking at him angrily.

"How dare you push her?" He yelled. Finn was behind him and pulled out his cross bow firing it straight at Dark Ace's head.

"You can't just go shooting people!"

"Chill Piper, it's a punch arrow." Finn said helping her up. She nodded before looking over to the man sprawled on the floor. He had a small cut just above his eye brow that she knew he was going to be pissed about, she walked out angrily while Aerrow followed behind her.

"Piper wait!"

"What Aerrow?" She snapped. He ran his hand through his hair at a loss of what to say.

"Why do you god damn care so much, he has tried to kill us numerous times, we see him push you and you defend him? I don't get it."

"Do you like him?" Aerrow asked. Piper looked up to him.

"No Aerrow, I don't like him and right now I'm seriously starting to not like you."

"Piper he is the enemy."

"No Aerrow, he is a person with feelings that we don't acknowledge because we keep him locked up in a cell."

"You are in too deep! You're making it sound like you are in love with him or something?" He asked. She remained quiet and shook her head.

"You're in love with him!?" His eyes widened in shock, she scoffed.

"No! Of course not Aerrow! But if we want to get the information we need, maybe we should try a little hospitality, like giving him a room we lock from the outside instead of a cell." She crossed her arms and Aerrow sighed. Nodding he looked up to her.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions like that, I just care way too much to let anything happen to you. The room is a good idea, but it's locked at all times whenever he is in there."

"Thank you, I really think this would help him…"

"Nothing will ever help him Piper, he is evil."

"Maybe, but we have to at least try." She murmured he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you try to see the good in him?"

"I'm not; I'm trying to stop Cyclonis from whatever manipulative plan she has…Even if it means we have to put the bad things aside for a little while. I know he is the enemy, but I also know that we have a duty to save people and that's what I intend to do."


End file.
